The Rebels
by Schultz1322
Summary: Vince McMahon has snapped and decided to form a group to destroy The Undisputed Champion, Triple H
1. Default Chapter

The Breakdown  
  
Vince sat in his room and watched the television. Stone Cold is fighting Triple H for the Championship. Triple H hits the pedigree and hooks the leg. One, Two, Three!  
  
"Damn it." Vince said as the match was over.  
  
" know that I've had my problems with Austin but HHH is really pissing me off. He's going to go out there and humiliate my only daughter and me. No. Triple H will pay for that I guarantee that. I need to speak with The Rock. Now." Vince ordered to his little helper.  
  
The next night  
  
Vince's music hits and he walks down to the ring. He grabs the mic and begins to speak. "Last night Triple H won the match and is still the champion of MY Company. I'm sick of things going wrong and not going the way that I like it. Tonight I will introduce you to my rebels."  
  
Later on that night Triple H was fighting edge. When a group of three men came out. It was Nash, Hall, and RVD. They began to kick the crap out of him. They were just destroying him. Vince walked down to the ring and got in. He said to everybody. "The first members of my group. It's the nWo!"  
  
All of a sudden Stone Cold's music hit and he ran down to the ring all of the members of the nWo cleared the ring and Austin gave them all the finger. Austin called for some beers and was drinking it up. He handed one to Triple H and they drank in the middle of the ring. Austin extended his hand and Triple H went to shake it then bam kick to the gut then Stunner. They all got back in the ring and raised there hands in victory. Vince grabbed the mic again and said. "Triple H, You will not be able to handle the rebels. That title will leave your waist very soon." 


	2. The attacks

This story is completely fictional and I don't own anybody in this story  
  
The attacks  
  
Triple H was hurting very badly while he just laid in his locker room. He started to doze off when his door just got slammed down. In ran someone and just started to beat the crap out of him. He had a baseball bat and just slammed it down hard on his back. He then took one hard shot to his face.  
  
The next day Triple H opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and was in a dark room. He felt his face and felt a lot of dry blood. He started to wander around. He found the door and walked out. He was still in his locker room. He washed up and left the arena.  
  
He went home and rested for a while when he was awaken by his phone ringing. He picked it up. "Listen Hunter, said the voice on the other line. I need to speak to you in person. It's about The Rebels. Meet me somewhere. You name it." Triple H named a local restaurant and they planned to meet there in an hour and a half.  
  
Triple H walked into the restaurant slowly. (He was still hurting from the attack.) He looked around and saw The Rock waving him down. He sat down at the table with The Rock. "Hunter the reason that I wanted to see you was because Vince tried to get me to join the Rebels. He told me his plans. He wants you to just get destroyed." "Yeah I kind of noticed when they kicked my ass." Triple H replied. "Vince told me that he would rather just have you hand over that title than actually fight in a match. I seriously think that you should give them the belt because they will really just kick the crap out of you." "There is no way in hell that I will just give up my championship belt. They have to earn it." Triple H said with a very serious tone. "Alright but I'm just saying watch your back alright." The Rock said as he walked away.  
  
Triple H just went around for a little drive before he went home. He was thinking about the whole situation with Vince McMahon. He decided that if Vince wanted to get a group than he would just have to go out there and do the same, but who can he get to help him fight the powerful group of the rebels.  
  
Triple H pulled into the driveway with a little list of guys that he could get to help him fight the Rebels. He walked in and set his keys on the table. He walked into the kitchen and out of nowhere a man in a mask and dark clothes came in there and just hit him hard with big right hands. Triple H grabbed a salt shaker off the table and hit the man in the head. The man fell back a little dazed. But came right back and Triple H was ready for him and hit him with his phone that laid on the counter. The man fell to the ground. The stranger crawled out to the dining room. Triple H then followed.  
  
Triple H jumped down on him and just started pounding him in the face with his fist. Triple H started to pull off the mans mask, but he grabbed Hunter's arms and threw Triple H off of him. The stranger pulled out some brass knuckles and took a couple of hard shots to the face of Triple H, knocking him out. The stranger ran out the front door with Triple H laying in a pool of his own blood for the second time. 


	3. The new D-X

The New D-X  
  
When Triple H woke up cleaned himself up and decided that he was through with all the crap. He sat down and used the phone that he didn't break. He was pissed. The first person that he called was The Rock. He was staying at a hotel nearby. Rock, Triple H said. "He came back and attacked me." "What, It's 3:00 in the morning. Who attacked you?" the Rock asked. "I don't know." Triple h replied. "He was there when I got home."  
  
"Anyways Dwayne, the reason that I called is that I've decided to start my own group to fight back against Vince. I would like to know, do you want to join." "I don't want to even get involved in this whole mess. Vince is psycho, He will do all he can to have the company going his way." The Rock had just turned Triple H down and this was really a dagger in Triple H's hopes. "All right well see ya." Hunter said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Triple H walked slowly to his room and was pretty down. He was all alone. He didn't know what he could do. He decided that he would make some phone calls the next day. He could hardly sleep. I need to get a hero. Who can that be. Then the perfect person popped in to his head and he knew that he could get himself a group to fight The Rebels.  
  
On Monday's Raw it was started by Vince's music going and he walked down to the ring. The Rebels followed him. He got into the ring and grabbed the mic. "Hunter, You have MY championship belt. I want it back. Triple H at Summer Slam you will be defending your WWE Undisputed championship against an opponent that will be named one week from now. I will get my belt back."  
  
All of sudden Triple H's music hits and he walks out. "Vince, You come to my house and have somebody attack me. I am all on my own. You really don't have to kick my ass sooo bad, but Vince I decided that I will get myself a little bit of help. Introducing some of my new buddies." After that X-Pac, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn walk out. "It's D-X," J.R. said in excitement as they walked out. But all of a sudden more wrestlers walk out. It's Booker T, Edge, Chris Benoit, Kane, Oh my god Kurt Angle. Triple H begins to talk again he says "I decided that I was probably going to need a hero to save me, but then I thought How about TWO hero's." Out walked at the same time was Mick Foley and Shawn Michaels. "Vince I would like to introduce you to the new D- X."  
  
The Dictator  
  
Vince was in his room and he was furious. "You know what", Vince said. "I've decided to shut the new D-X up. I have a few matches for tonight. First of the night is The New Age Outlaws vs. Stone Cold. Except the outlaws will have their hands tied behind their back. Next will be Kane vs. The newest member of the nWo. But there will be a stipulation, and that will be that Kane will be chained to the corner. Kurt Angle will get to face Chris Jericho and Kevin Nash. For our main event we will have Triple H vs. a secret opponent and I'll be the ref. The Title will NOT be on the line, I what that to be defended at Summer Slam."  
  
The first match of the night has the new age outlaws vs. Stone Cold. The Outlaws are getting their hands tied behind there back. Vince steps out on Stage and adds on little thing. "This match will be a no Disqualification match." The match starts out and Austin is just pummeling them both. He hits the stunner on both men. He slides out of the ring. He throws the ring announcer down. He picks up his chair. He starts to just destroy them with a chair. He lays out on Billy. One, Two, Three.  
  
Kane walks down to the ring and is ready for his match. The lights dim and a spotlight lights towards the entrance and is on a nWo that is on the back of a T-Shirt. The lights go back on and it is…. The Undertaker. He rides down to the ring and starts his match against his brother. He is Just kicking the crap out of Kane because Kane has only one hand. He gets a chair and starts to Just start smashing Kane in the head. Taker just walks away.  
  
Kurt Angle's music hits and Jericho and Nash walk out carrying a bloody Kurt Angle. They throw him into the ring. Jericho locks the walls of Jericho. He lets go and Nash picks him up and drops him with the Power bomb. Jericho picks up the pin. Easy victory.  
  
Triple H's music hits and he walks down to the ring. Then out walks Vince and Triple H's opponent and it is…..The masked man. Triple H sees him and runs down to them. The two men are fighting in the aisle for awhile until they take it back into the ring. The two men are battling it out for about twenty minutes and then Vince walks in and nails Hunter with the chair. Vince and the man were just kicking the crap out of Triple H. They bloodied him up and walked out.  
  
Triple H is stumbling around for a while until The Rock came out. The Rock helped him up. The rock whispered to Triple H, "I wasn't going to get involved but after this I might just have to."  
  
The dictator, that is Vince McMahon, celebrated by opening a bottle of wine with the rest of the rebels. "It really be a time to drink after the bomb that will be dropped on Monday." 


	4. The Challenger

The Challenger  
  
Triple H arrived in the Arkansas arena not knowing to expect. He knew that he would be in for a big surprise. He was expecting the unexpected.  
  
The Raw show began with a little bit of a storyline clip. It showed about the actions of the new D-X and Vince's matches. The show started by showing the crowd all around. Triple H's music hit and he walked down to the ring. He got a mic and began to speak. "Vince, I'm sick of the Bull. I'm sick of you and all of your sneaking around and attacking me. Just show me my opponent at Summer Slam."  
  
The Rebels music hit and Vince walked out by himself. It began to speak by saying. "Triple H, this has been a moment that I've been ready for a long time. This is a moment that I don't want to be ruined. I've gone and suspended every member of the new D-X so they won't come out here and ruin everything that I have anticipated. Also I've suspended The Rock because I know that he was going to try to get involved in this whole thing."  
  
Triple H was standing in the middle of the ring waiting for his opponent. Then through the crowd came the masked man. He slid in to the back of the ring. He had a iron pipe in his hand. He hit Triple H in the back of his head. The man was just pounding on Triple H. He picked Triple H and wrapped one arm around Hunter. He then hit the rock bottom. The man stood over Triple H who was laid out in the middle of the ring. The man slowly took off his mask. It's……… The Rock. Vince got on the mic and said, "Triple H, at Summer Slam your opponent will be, THE ROCK. You will be fighting in A HELL IN A CELL match. Good luck."  
  
Triple H sat in his locker room and was just thinking. The Rock just stabbed him in the back. That stupid son of a bitch. He couldn't just let this happen to him. He had an idea. He got up with an angry look on his face. He walked out of his room.  
  
In the ring the members of nWo were in the ring beating up crash holly and Spike Dudley. All of a sudden you could hear Triple H's voice say, "Hay." Everybody looked up at the Titantron. There was Triple H. It was a close up of his face. He started to talk, "You want to sneak up and attack me. You want to mess with me. I think that you guys have just messed with the wrong guy." The camera went back and there was a bloody Vince McMahon in Triple H's hands, he said "I have a few demands that will be met."  
  
"First off I want there to be a few matches for our guys at Summer Slam. The first match that I ask is a Intercontinental Championship match. I want Chris Jericho, the champ, to face Kurt Angle." Vince slowly shook his head. "Next I'm asking for a match with Kane and the Undertaker. Next, No disqualification RVD vs. Chris Benoit. I want the New Age outlaws vs. Scott Hall and Kevin Nash. I also want a match with Shawn Micheals vs. Stone cold. The last match that I demand is Mick Foley versus…….. Vince McMahon!"  
  
The whole crowd was on they feet chearing with so much excitement after they heard that. Vince shook his head no. Triple H got in his face and said, "You will give me that match or I will break you in half right now." Vince had to think a little bit but the reluctantly shook his head yes.  
  
"My last demand is, Vince that at the Hell in a Cell we put a little stipulation on it." Vince looked at him with a look of wonder. Triple H continued. "In this match I want it to be that if I win the Hell in a Cell match. I want your Rebels to break up and never be together working for you again and if I lose. Than my D-X will break up and I will never be able to win the Undisputed Championship again." Vince looked at him with a smile.  
  
I guess that would have to be a yes. 


	5. Friday and Saturday

Friday and Saturday  
  
The Pay-per-view was only two days away and the whole D-X was ready to go to battle against the Rebels. Triple H was more ready than anybody. He was training very hard and was ready to beat the hell out of the Rock. This was very personal and Triple H could not afford to lose his match. He decided that if he were to lose the match he would leave the WWE.  
  
The new D-X got together at a restaurant. To discuss the way that things were to go. They were discussing something that could be the biggest night of their lives. " I don't know if I will be able to wrestle for a long period of time, I'm hoping that my back will be able to hold up." Shawn Michaels said with a little bit of worry in his voice. " Don't worry Shawn, you'll be fine." Triple H said. He really didn't want any body to have low spirits about this. He needed everybody to be ready for Sunday.  
  
The whole group of them came out with a game plan on what they would need to do to win their big matches. " Can we speak to you for a minute?" Edge asked Triple H as everybody was on their way out the door. Booker T and Edge stayed after with Triple H. " Why the hell did you ask us to be part of your battle against McMahon and were not even on the card of Summer Slam?" They asked him. This question came as a surprise to Hunter. " I guess that I asked you to help is cause I need all of the men that I could get, I'm sorry about you not being on the card." They had a look of anger on there face. "Okay." Was all that Booker T said and the both of them left.  
  
This is something that Triple H can not use right now. He needed everybody to be on the same page. He didn't what he could do to make the both of them happy.  
  
Saturday  
  
Triple H awoke early because he had to make his plane. On the plane ride to Kansas City he had a notebook and pen and wrote down ways that he was thinking of beating the Rock. He needed to have a plan. He knew that Vince would be getting involved. He arrived at his hotel room and didn't leave the entire day. He would find himself just sitting there staring at his Championship belt that he had laid on a chair that was across the room.  
  
Triple H heard a knock at the door. He grabbed a small wooden bat that he brought with him. He looked in the peep hole and what he saw on the other side came as a complete shock. He hurriedly unlocked the locks and opened it. It was Chyna. " How are you?" Triple H said as she was walking in. " I'm good. Shawn called me and told me of your situation." She said. " Yeah I think that I'll be alright." Triple H said but he didn't sound very confident. Seeing Chyna would really cheer him up. See looked down at the bat and gave him a look. " Oh, sorry I'm just a little jumpy after all of the attacks." Triple H said. He set the bat down on the counter.  
  
" Is there anything that I can do to help you through this whole mess." Chyna asked him. " No I think that I'll be alright. I just have to stay focused." Triple H answered her. "You want something to drink?" He asked her. " I'll just have a glass of water." She replied. He was searching around for a cup when he got hit from behind. He fell down. He opened his eyes and looked around standing above him were three figures. He knew one of them was Chyna. His vision was blurred. He tried focusing his eyes. He focused them enough to recognize who they were. It was Chyna with a bat, and the other two were… It was Edge and Booker T. After that he passed out.  
  
He awoke some time later. What else can go wrong, Who can I trust. He thought to himself. He sat up on the chair. Then he realized that he was sitting on the same chair that he had the belt laying. It was gone. They just stole his Championship Belt. 


	6. The Hunter

In this chapter there is a hotel named I made it up. If it exists sorry.  
  
The Hunter  
  
Triple H looks around his room and thinks. He then gets up and storms out of the room. He goes down a couple of floors of the hotel and starts pounding on room 21's door. " Christian get your ass out here. Now!" Triple H yelled. Triple H could hear locks be un done and Christian opens the door. " Where the hell is your brother staying?!" Triple H yelled. "Edge?" Christian asked. " Who the hell do you think I'm talking about you Dumb ass?" Triple H came back saying. " Uh, he's staying down the street at The Suites Inn." Christian said. Immediately Triple went to the lobby and left the hotel.  
  
He jumped into his car and drove down to the Suites Inn. He stops the car out front and just leaves it there. He walks into the lobby calmly. "Can you tell me where the WWE wrestlers are staying?" Triple H asked the lady at the front desk. "They are staying on the 3rd floor." The lady told him. He uses the elevator and goes up to the 3rd floor. He walks down the hall and stops when he sees an open door. He walks right in and Rob Van Dam is standing there looking at him with a surprised look on his face.  
  
Triple H punches him right in the face. Rob Van Dam falls to the ground. "Oh crap sucka!" Triple H looks behind him and there's Booker T standing at the doorway. He starts to run away. Triple H tackles him. Triple H throws him back in the room. RVD jumps on Triple H's back. He threw RVD down. Triple H picked Rob Van Dam up and tossed him through the glass screen door. The glass shattered. RVD lay in a pile of broken glass. He looked around. Booker T was nowhere to be found. He looked in the bathroom and there was Booker T hiding behind the shower curtain. He grabbed Booker and threw him face first into the mirror over the sink.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Edge just poked his head into the room. "Shit!" Edge said as he started to run away. Triple H gave chase. Edge ran to the stairs. Edge ran into the poolroom and ran into a man standing there.  
  
Triple H walked up to Edge who was laying there on the ground. He picked up Edge. "I want some answers. Where the hell is my belt?" Edge looked scared. "I gave to Mr. McMahon." Edge said. Triple H set him up. Triple H hit the pedigree but didn't take the necessary precautions. He walked away from Edge. He laid there knocked out cold his head split open.  
  
Triple H was walking out in the area where there was construction. While he was walking out he picked up a sledgehammer that was sitting there. He was walking in the parking lot when he stopped at Stone Cold's truck. He took his sledgehammer and started hitting it with it. "What the hell are you doing?" Stone Cold had just walked up. "I kicking the crap out of your car, what the hell does it look like I'm doing." Triple H answered him. Austin started to charge at Triple H. Hunter swung the hammer right into Austin's gut. Stone Cold fell to the ground.  
  
Triple H then swung the sledgehammer at Austin's head. Stone Cold ducked and Triple H hit the truck. Austin was laying on the ground when Triple H reached into the back of the truck and grabbed a chair that was in there. It was in the truck because it was used on Smackdown. Stone Cold pulled him self up to a knee. Triple H swung the chair hard and smashed Austin's head between the chair and the side of Austin's truck. He threw the chair down on top of Austin.  
  
Triple H awoke Sunday morning more ready than ever. After the attack he pulled off on the Rebels he knew that he would be able to win this match. He spent the entire day at the hotel. He left the arena about 2 hours before the show. It is now time for WWE Summer Slam. 


	7. summer slam pt. 1

Summer Slam part 1  
  
The show starts off with the beginning segment. The narrator begins to speak. Two sides, two sides fighting for the power. Pictures of Vince and Triple. The fight for what is right. The fight for the good of the company. This is the civil war of the WWE. Fire works go off and the camera pans the crowd.  
  
Rob Van Dam's music blares through the arena. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is No Disqualification. Introducing first Rob Van Dam". RVD comes down to the ring pointing at himself like he always does. Chris Benoit's music hits and he runs down to the ring.  
  
The two men begin to exchange blows. Chris Benoit whips RVD into the ropes. He goes for a clothesline and Rob Van Dam ducks. He then hits a spinning heel kick. Benoit goes down hard. RVD goes for the leg drop and Benoit moves. Benoit gets up and hits a short arm clothesline. Knocking RVD on the ground. Benoit tries to lock the crippler cross face but RVD fights it off. They both get up. Benoit pushes RVD up against the ropes. He gives him the hard chops to the chest. Benoit clotheslines RVD out of the ring. The two men were fighting out of the ring. Benoit tries to whip RVD into the ring post but it gets reversed and Benoit gets throw into the post. RVD gets back into the ring and taunts Chris Benoit. "You're trying to mess with the wrong guys. The Rebels are too much for you guys." Benoit slowly rolls back into the ring. Benoit gets up and gets met with a kick right to the face. Benoit is laying in the middle of the ring. RVD runs up and hits the rolling thunder. Benoit gets up. RVD runs up to him and goes for the clothesline. Benoit reverses it into the crippler cross face. He has the submission that has made so many men before tap out. RVD is hanging on. He's reaching for the ropes. He got to the ropes. Benoit is letting go of the hold. The referee is trying to pull him off of RVD. Benoit is not going to let up. The ref kicks Benoit in the head. Benoit let's go and is staring the ref down. "You stupid son of a bitch. You kicked me in the head. What the hell are you doing? Are you working for McMahon?" Benoit was screaming at the ref. "No, you needed to let go of the hold. You have no right to yell at me!" The ref screamed back at Benoit. Benoit turned around and RVD was waiting with a chair. Rob Van Dam drop kicked the chair in Benoit's face. Benoit was laying out in the middle of the ring. Rob Van Dam climbs up the ropes. He jumps off. He hits the five star frog splash. He hooks the leg. One, Two, Three.  
  
Here is your winner Rob Van Dam. Rob Van Dam taunts the crowd with his pointing to himself. Benoit gets up and looks to the ref. He punches the ref in the face. The ref goes down. Benoit then locks the crippler cross face.  
  
Triple is walking backstage. He then walks right in to Chyna. "Hello, there Chyna. You wanna get involved tonight don't you?" Triple H said to Chyna. "You stick you nose in my match, then I'll stick my boot in your face." Triple H said. He he started to walk away but then suddenly stopped. He turned around and gave a hard right hand to the face of Chyna.  
  
The Rebels music hit. Out walked Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. "The following contest is a tag team match. Introducing first members of the rebels. Kevin Nash and Scott Hall." The two members walked down to the ring. "Oh you didn't know, your ass better call somebody." With this the new age outlaws came out on stage. The fans went crazy. "Coming to the ring now, the opponents the NEW AGE OUTLAWS." They walked down to the ring and the match immediately began.  
  
The match started out with all four members in the ring exchanging punches. The referee makes a member from each team to go to the corner. The two that stay in the ring are Billy Gunn and Scott Hall. The two men are exchanging right hands at first but then Scott Hall sweeps Billy Gunn off his feet and starts to give rights and lefts to Billy's face. Road Dogg comes in and kicks Scott right off of him. The referee forces Road Dogg into his corner. While the ref is trying to make him go to his corner Kevin Nash and Scott Hall is double-teaming Billy Gunn. They hit a huge suplex. Scott Hall went to the corner. The ref didn't even think about it being the illegal man. Nash picked him up. He hit a huge clothesline that knocked Billy right back down. Nash tagged in Hall. Scott Hall dropped a elbow drop on a Billy Gunn who was on the ground. Scott picks up Billy Gunn. He goes for a clothesline but Billy Gunn ducks. Billy takes him down with an ax handle smash. He runs to the corner and tags in the Road Dogg. Road Dogg goes in the ring. As he gets in the ring Hall makes the tag to Nash. Road Dogg runs at Nash but Nash hits the big boot putting Road Dogg down. Billy Gunn comes into the ring with a chair. He runs at Nash but Nash hits the big boot and puts the chair back into Billy's face. Scott Hall comes in the ring and starts to punch the Road Dogg. All four members are in the ring battling it out. The ref forces them to go back to their corners. As he's bringing Billy Gunn back to his corner Nash hits the Road Dogg with a chair. He throws the chair out of the ring. Nash picks up Road Dogg. He hits the jackknife power bomb. He hooks the leg. Scott Hall comes in and meets Billy half way stopping him from making the stop of the pin fall. One, Two, Three.  
  
The winners of this match, Scott Hall and Kevin Nash. "They had to use a chair to win this match." J.R. said as they were walking out. Road Dogg was in the ring trying to get up. He was busted wide open.  
  
It showed Vince sitting there in the back. He looked into the camera. "The next match is the match for the Intercontinental. Were going to put a little stipulation on it. The next match is a two out of three falls match." Vince said with a smile on his face as the screen faded.  
  
Kurt Angle's music hit and he walked out on to the stage. His fireworks hit. "The following match is a two out of three falls match and it is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship. Introducing first, Your Olympic Hero, Kurt Angle. Angle walked to the ring. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. Break the Walls down. Chris Jericho came out to the stage. "and his opponent, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, Chris Jericho." He walked down to the ring. The two competitors were in the ring ready to give battle with each other.  
  
The match starts up by the two locking up. Jericho tosses Angle to the ground. Jericho jumps down on top of Angle. He starts to lay in right hands. Kurt throws Jericho off of him. Angle whips Jericho. Jericho goes for a clothesline and misses. Kurt hits a dropkick that puts Jericho on the ground. Angle pins him. One, Two, Thr…. He gets the shoulder up. Angle picks Jericho. He hits a backdrop. Angle picks up Jericho and Jericho hits a right hand to the face of Kurt. Jericho hits another right hand that puts Kurt on the ground. Jericho grabs his legs and gets the walls of Jericho. Angle is screaming in pain. He raises his hand as if he were about to tap. He reaches and then grabs the ropes. Jericho is forced to let go of the hold. Angle is laying on the ground. Jericho bounces off the ropes. Jericho hits the lionsault. He hooks the leg. The refs down for the count. One, Two, Three. Jericho has won the first fall. Jericho goes on the attack again and starts hitting Angle with rights and lefts. Jericho picks up Angle and hits a vertical suplex. Jericho goes for another. Angle reverses it. He hit a suplex on Jericho. Kurt whips Jericho and hits a drop kick. Angle picks up Jericho and drops him face first into the mat. Jericho was laying face first. Angle grabs Jericho's leg. He locks the Angle lock. He has the hold on for a long time. Jericho taps out. We are now tied at two a piece. The winner of the next fall will be the Intercontinental Champion. Angle picks Jericho up and hits a belly to belly suplex. Angle climbs up to the top rope. He does a back flip. Jericho moves out of the way. Angle lands belly first. Jericho goes for a pin. One, Two, Thr…Angle kicked out. "That was so close." J.R. said. They both get up. Jericho goes to punch Angle but he ducks. The ref gets hit and goes down. Angle hits Jericho out of the ring. He goes out of the ring and they begin to fight outside of the ring. Angle whips Jericho in to the ring steps. Angle gets into the ring. Jericho comes in with a chair. He hits Angle in the face with it. Angle goes down. Jericho pins him. The referee crawls over to the two. One, Two, Thr….NO. Angle gets the shoulder up. Jericho gets the Walls of Jericho locked in. Angle is holding on. He reaches and gets to the ropes. Both men get up. Jericho swings at Kurt but he ducks and locks him in for the Angle slam. He brings him up and drops the Angle slam on Jericho. He hooks the leg. One, Two, Thr…no he got the leg up. Angle picks him up and he drops the Angle slam again. He covers him. One, Two, Three! Angle has just won the Intercontinental Championship. The ref hands him the title belt. Angle raises his hands in victory. 


	8. Summer Slam part 2

Summer Slam part 2  
  
The cameras were on Vince McMahon. " Alright Hunter, I have something to say. Since your not here about to kick my ass I'm going to make a few changes for tonight's main event. The stipulation about the groups having to break if their member loses, I'm going to take it away. If you lose tonight the New D-X will get to stay together. And if Rock loses then The Rebels can stay together, but if you lose then you will never, ever, ever.. Be able to win the WWE Undisputed Championship again. Good Day." With that the cameras faded away.  
  
The Undertakers music hit. He was wearing a Rebels t-shirt. The following conest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Houston, Texas, The Undertaker! He walked down to the ring and held up one fist in the air. Then the entire arena went pitch black. Then a loud bang went off. With that Kane walked down to the ring. He got into the ring and the brothers stared each other down.  
  
The two men began to exchange blows. Taker grabs Kane and whips him into the ropes. He goes for the big boot but Kane ducks. Kane goes off the other rope and hits Taker with a clothesline. It hardly affects Undertaker. Kane whips Undertaker into the corner. Kane throws Taker out of the ring. Kane jumps out after him. Kane goes for a whip into the barricade but Undertaker reverses it sending Kane slamming into the barricade. Taker begins to lay blows into Kane's head. Taker picks him up and slams him chest first into the barricade. Kane and Taker begin to make there way up to the entrance. Taker slams Kane's head into the entrance. The two begin to make there way back down to the ring. They were on the floor when Taker set Kane up for The Last Ride but Kane hits a back body drop onto the hard floor. The two keep battling and make there way to the announce tables. They were standing next to the tables. Kane grabbed Taker's throat. He signals for the chokeslam but taker low blows Kane. He then hits a DDT on Kane on the outside. Taker throws Kane back into the ring. Taker hits a leg drop on top of Kane. Undertaker picks up Kane but Kane body slams The Undertaker. Kane makes his way to the corner. He climbs up to the top rope. He leaps off and hits a huge clothesline on the Undertaker. Kane rolls out of the ring and grabs a chair. The ref gets in his face telling him to put it down. Kane shoves the ref to the side. He walks to Taker but Undertaker kicks the chair into his face. Kane falls to the ground. Taker picks Kane up and sets him up for the Tombstone onto the chair but Kane slips out. He grabs Taker by the throat and picks him up and hits the chokeslam. He hooks the leg. One, Two, Three! It's over.  
  
Here is your winner, KANE! Kane's music hits and he begins to walk out but then stops. He moves back over to The Undertaker. He begins to pick him up but gets hit with a low blow. That sent Kane toppling over. Taker picks him up and Hits the last ride. Then Undertaker's music hits and he walks out with a very angry look on his face.  
  
Vince was in his office when he heard a knock at the door. The Rock came in. "Vince I've been working here for a long time and we have never taken this so far. What we have to Triple H is enough to break a man but Hunter is strong. Tonight we will break him." Vince looked at him with confidence. " Of course we will break him. What we have in store for him will break him in two. This will shock him and the rest of the world."  
  
Shawn Michaels music hit and he walked out onto the stage. He did his dance and his fireworks went off. Hw walked down to the ring and bounced back and forth off the ropes. The glass shattered and Austin walked out to the ring.  
  
The two men went at it for about fifteen minutes. "How's your head buddy" Shawn said. He was referring to when Austin was ht with the chair by Triple H. Shawn hit Austin with a clothesline that sent him to the ground. HBK went up to the top rope. He leaped off and went for a cross body but Austin moved. Michaels went to the mat hard. Austin ran to HBK and begins hitting him with the right hands. Shawn pushed him off and Austin went to the mat hitting the back of his head. Austin curls into a ball holding his head. Michaels rolls out of the ring and grabs a chair. He throws it into the ring. Austin grabs the chair. HBK gets into the ring. Austin swings it but Michaels ducks and gets back out of the ring. Austin stands there with the chair taunting him. "Come on you stupid son-of-a bitch. You want to know how my heads feeling. Come on in and see." Shawn got back into the ring after hearing this taunts. Austin swung again but missed. Shawn kicked Austin in the gut and he dropped the chair. Shawn picked it up and hit Austin in the head with the chair. The ref called for the bell.  
  
Here is your winner by disqualification, Stone Cold Steve Austin. Shawn was pissed. He hit the ref with sweet chin music.  
  
He then moved his attention to Austin. He began to hit Austin in the head repeatedly with the chair. He picked up Austin and hit him with Sweet Chin Music. He jumped out of the ring looking pissed off. Austin was in the ring unconscious. The nWo came out to help him out. Austin got up slowly. He then hit the stunner on Hall then on R.V.D. Nash went to hit him but Austin ducked and hit the stunner. The crowd was going crazy. Austin continued to give everyone in the ring the finger then left the ring.  
  
Vince now stood behind the curtain. He was nervous but prepared none the less. The Rock came up from behind. "Do you want me to come out there with you?" The Rock asked. "No I'll be alright. I have a plan." Vince's music hit and he made his way to the ring. Then Mick Foley came out. The two men got in the ring.  
  
Vince flipped off Mick. That made him mad. Mick ran at Vince but Vince ducked out of the ring. Vince got back into the ring. Mick ran at Vince again. But Vince ducked out again. He then walked up the stairs slowly talking trash. Mick stood in the ring ready. Then Mick got hit from behind. It was Shane McMahon. Shane started to lay in shots. Mick tripped Shane and began to beat on Shane. Mick then ran at Vince who was just standing there watching. Mick hit Vince hard with a clothesline. Mick began to beat on both of the McMahons. Then out of nowhere Mick got hit with a chair. It was 3 minute warning. Jamal and Rosey began to double team on Mick. All four of the men beat the crap out of Mick. Vince reached under the ring and pulled out a table. They laid Mick onto the table. Jamal climbed up to the top. He jumped off and hit that huge splash. Vince hooked Mick's leg. One, Two, Thr... Vince gets off. "Do it again!" Vince ordered. The sound of glass shattering rung though the crowd. The fans went nuts. Out ran Stone Cold. He had a chair. He ran in and hit Shane in the head. Then Jamal followed by Rosey. He went to Vince and Vince tried to run but Austin grabbed him. He hit Vince in the head. He picked him up and gave him the finger then hit the stunner. He dragged a hurt Mick on top of Vince. The ref began to make the count. One, Two, Three! Mick did it.  
  
Austin helped Mick up and they walked out. They left what looked chaos in the ring. There was four hurt men and a smashed table.  
  
A segment began. The voice on the screen began speaking. "The WWE Championship." Pictures of the belt flashed on the screen. "It is wanted by all." Vince: "I want MY WWE Undisputed belt back." The voice continued. "It can only be had by the greatest." Vince: I am going to get my belt back." The Voice: "Tonight one will get that WWE Championship in the most diabolical match in the history of the WWE, The Hell in a Cell match. The Rock." Pictures of the Rock and him fighting were on the screen. "Triple H" Pictures of Triple H and him fighting flashed on the screen. "Tonight only will leave as the champion.  
  
The Rock's music hit and he walked down to the cell. He was so focused. Time to play the game. Triple H walked out to the stage and he was ready. He did his routine. He held the belt high above his head. In his mind he was wondering if he will be able to overcome this battle. The bell rung and the match began.  
  
The two circled each other then they went at it. They began to exchange blows. Triple H whipped Rock and hit a clothesline. Hunter picked up Rock and threw him to the outside. The two began to fight on the outside. Triple H went for a whip but Rock reversed it sending Triple H into the cage wall. Triple H went down to the ground holding his shoulder which was what slammed into the wall. Rock walked up to Triple H and started grinding his face into the cage wall. Then Rock slammed his head repeatedly. Triple H fell to the ground. He was cut and bleeding. Rock grabbed Triple H's legs and hit the catapult sending Triple H through the cage wall. He was on the outside. Rock followed him to the outside. Rock began to pick up Hunter but Triple H hit him with a low blow. The Rock fell to his knees. Triple H began to lay in the shots to The Rock's face. Triple H picked him up and threw him face first into the cage wall. Triple H made his way over to the announce table. Rock followed. Triple H began to clear things off of the table. Triple H hits Rock with a few right hands. He rolls Rock on to the announce table. Triple H gets up there and sets Rock up for the Pedigree. Rock low blows Triple H. Rock then hit The Rock Bottom through the table. The crowd goes crazy. After a while of them down on the ground they slowly get up and make there way back into the cell and ring. The Rock DDTs Triple H and hooks the leg. One, Two, Thr.. He got the shoulder up. The two battle for a while until Triple H gets the upper hand. Triple H hits the pedigree. He pins him. One, Two, Thr.  
  
Triple H got hit. It was Nash. The rest of the Rebels came out and were beating the hell out of Triple H. But then the New D-X ran down to the ring. The Rebels cleared the ring. D-X was all alone in the ring looking down on the Rebels. Then they began beating on Hunter. The Rebels ran in and helped. All of the men were beating the crap out of Hunter. "Those no good son of a bitches. D-X turned on Triple H" J.R. yelled. "Everyone's out here except Austin and Angle." They were pounding on Triple H. He was bleeding badly.  
  
"Wait a minute." A voice proclaimed. Standing on the ramp was Eric Bishoff. "Last week I received a call. It was a call about how things have gotten out of control. So I knew that I would be able to fix things. You know who gave that call. It was one Linda McMahon. She said she couldn't control her husband. But I know I can. She sold me her half of the company. So now Vince you have a partner. I'm going to do this. Here's my little group of men. The W.C.W! Out walked wrestlers. Out walked Austin, Brock, Big Show, Goldberg, The Dudley Boyz, DDP, Rhyno, The Hardy Boyz, Eddie Guerrero, Scott Steiner, and Hulk Hogan. "Look at this! The WCW!" J.R. screamed. All of the men ran down to the ring. An all-out battle began in the ring. Everyone cleared the ring after about ten minutes of fighting. Rock and Triple H got up. Goldberg came back to the ring and leveled Rock with a spear. Triple H picked up Rock and set him up. He hit the pedigree. He hooked the leg. One, Two, Three! Triple H won! Triple H's music hit. He slowly got up. The ref handed him the title belt.  
  
J.R. was so excited. "My God! Did you see that? WCW is hear in the WWE. There here to take control of The Rebels. Eric Bischoff now owns part of this company. We'll see you tomorrow folks.  
  
The End!  
  
Coming soon, the sequel to The Rebels. The Civil War: Rebels vs. WCW 


End file.
